IchiRuki in The Bleach World
by kucik1Naru-chan
Summary: Aku akan berdiri di samping dirimu menghadapi dunia ini, jangan kau posisikan di belakang punggungmu.
1. Chapter 1

IchiRuki in The Bleach World

* * *

><p>Siapa yang tau dunia yang kau anggap tenang ini mengandung racun yang bisa membunuh dirimu perlahan – lahan. Bahkan bayangan dirimu tidak bisa kau percayai jika kau dalam cahaya matahari sekalipun, karena bisa saja bayangan dirimu menghianati saat kau lengah walau hanya sedetik. Sudah tidak adakah cahaya yang bisa mengeluarkan dalam gelap dan rasa sepi yang mencekam ini.?<p>

* * *

><p>Bleach : Tite Kubo.<br>Rated : M. (akan ada adegan kekerasa).  
>Genre : Angst, Hurtcomfort, Romance dan lain-lain.  
>Fairing : Ichiruki.<br>Warning : Typo, OOC,POV dan sebainya.

* * *

><p>Negeri yang damai tanpa ada gencatan senjata. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan negeri yang damai bak di negeri dongenG dengan latar belakang pohon yang rindang, benteng yang berdiri megah seperti dengan sombongnya mengatakan kau tak akan bisa menembus pertahan ini aku terbuat dari tangan orang-orang yang kenyang akan pertempuran tangguh dalam memengang senjata dan kokoh dalam hal berpikiran, karena itulah aku di buat untuk batasan peringatan bagi orang yang yang dengan beraninya akan mengangkat senjata kepada orang yang dalam lingkupan diriku dalam naungan benteng ini. Tapi nyatanya benteng itu hanya berdiri megah sebagai peringatan bahwa yang mempunyai benteng inilah yang membuat aurah benteng ini seperti hidup. Negeri yang amat di cintainya dengan Raja yang tidak akan gentar meski singa mengaum di depanya ia raja negeri BLEACH- Ichigo Kurosaki.<p>

Langkah pemuda yang cepat dan sigap dalam berjalan, mata menatap tajam ke depan, awas akan keadaan sekitar pemuda yang gagah berani dalam bertempur. Langkah yang di tuju mengarah ke aula yang begitu megah dengan arsitektur yang indah semua tampak tegang saat pemuda ini memasuki aula.

"Yang mulia raja Ichigo Kurosaki memasuki dewan istana."  
>Dengan serentak para manusia yang duduk rapi berdiri dan memberikan hormat. Ichigo menuju singgah sana yang megah dan memerintahkan untuk kembali duduk.<p>

"Katakanlah dengan rinci dan detail kejadian yang terjadi, aku tidak mau ada satu informasipun yang terlewatkan."

Suara Ichigo begitu jelas terdengar di dewan istana ini menandakan dia tidak suka mengulang perkataanya. Agar mereka tau tidak pantas seorang raja di remehkan sekalipun dalam hal untuk mendengarkan kata-kata yang di ucapkan, agar mereka melatih pendengaran mereka dalam sekali mendengarkan bunyi. Jangan remehkan hal-hal kecil seperti ini karena dengan disiplin sekecil ini akan bermanfaat saat kau membutuhkan informasi tentang musuh, apa kau menguping berkali-kali di saat kau mengintai percakapan musuh yang kau mata-matai?. Bodoh kata yang cocok untuk orang yang dungu bisa jadi kau akan tertangkap musuh karena pendengaran mu itu tidak tajam, sehingga membutuhkan pengulangan untuk mendengar, dan jika tertangkap akan membahayakan negaranya sendiri. Karena itulah Ichigo tidak ingin Negara yang di pimpinya punya ke bodohan seperti itu.

"Yang mulia Negara seireitei sudah di taklukan dengan panglima Uryuu Ishida, tidak ada luka yang berat akibat bantuan pasukan pemanah, misi dan strategi yang di rancang Sembilan puluh lapan persen berhasil dengan luka perajurit yang kita tanggung sangat sedikit dari pada pihak musuh."  
>Menteri Urahara Kisuke menjelaskan dengan sangat rinci dan hati-hati agar informasi terdengar dengan jelas. Tapi di luar dugaan air muka sang raja mengeras.<p>

"Sembilan puluh delapan persen berhasil katamu? Bodoh setrategi ini kita susun dengan matang dengan mengirimkan dan mengumpulkan informasi musuh yang kita percayai sumbernya, bagai mana bisa jadi hanya Sembilan puluh delapan persen bukan seratus persen?. Apa lagi dengan seribu pasukan tombak dua ribu pasukan berpedang dan pemanah.?" Suara Ichigo meninggi di ruangan aula ini, dia begitu marah.

"Pengawal ambilkan senapan di ruangan persenjataan dan panggil panglima Ishida Uryuu ke hadapan ku segera."

Ichigo sangat marah akan hal ini bagai mana bisa dia gagal dalam hal ini meski hanya dua persen dari musuh, ini pasti tidak ada yang beres, karena panglima Uryuu Ishida tidak mungkin seceroboh ini dalam hal bertindak di medan tempur. Meski mereka berdua tergolong muda mereka di latih dalam hal semua senjata kenyang akan hal bertempur, strategi, dan hal dalam berpikir. Bahkan semboyan mereka dalam hal berlatih sekalipun ada " Tidak ada teman dalam arena bertarung" sekalipun dalam hal bertarung dalam sesi pelatihan. Karena mereka di latih untuk bersungguh-sungguh jika sudah mengangkat kepalan tangan harus mengenai jika harus melukai sekalipun, itulah resiko karena kau lemah, maka dari itu kami di latih untuk jadi kuat dan tidak tumbang atau gentar dalam sekali serang. 'Apa yang membuat kau melakukan ke cerobohan ini Ishida'. Panglima yang gagah memasuki aula meski tanganya berbalut perban tidak mengurangi pesona dan kharisma yang di milikinya dia berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan dan dingin. Iya, hanya dia dan beberapa orang saja yang berani menatap Ichigo seperti itu, tapi meski demikian dia selalu hormat dengan rajanya ini biar bagai manapun dia hidup dalam naungan raja sekaligus teman kecilnya ini. Ishida membungkuk hormat meski tidak bersimpuh dengan satu kaki, karena rajanya yang meminta seperti itu ia hanya di ijinkan membungkukan badanya sedikit tanpa harus bersimpuh seperti perajurit pada umumnya. Prajurit yang di suruh mengambil senjata datang dengan membungkuk hormat menyerahkan senapan, Ichigo menerima dengan lugas khas seorang raja. Ishida melirik senjata yang ada di tangan rajanya dengan diam, dia tau senjata itu di persembahkan untuknya tapi dia tidak tau jalan pikiran teman seper mainannya ini.

"Panglima Uryuu Ishida kau pasti tau berapa kekuatan kecetan peluru ini kan.?"

Ichigo menatap Ishida dari mata ambernya dengan tajam agar Ishida tau maksudnya, Ichigo memainkan senjata di tangannya lalu menaruh di sampingnya kemudian tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai kearah Ishida seolah mengejek dengan pikiran Ishida tentang senjata yang ada di sampingnya ini. Semua orang lega denagn senjata yang di taruh Ichigo begitupun dengan Ishida, ia menarik napasnya sedikit dalam di rongga paru-paru yang terasa tiba-tiba menyempit. Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan cepat dan tak terbaca mata Ichigo melepaskan peluru kearah Ishida di kepala dan di bawah kakinya, dengan gesit ishida menghindar peluru yang menuju arah kepala dan menggeser kaki yang di bidik peluru dengan refleks yang tidak kalah gesit dengan peluru yang meluncur. Ishida hanya bisa membulatkan mata menghadap rajanya, apa yang di perbuat Ichigo pikirnya.

"Ishida Uryuu aku liat gerak refleks bagian tubuh dirimu masih berfungsi baik meski aku melancarkan peluru dengan beruntun ke tubuhmu, padahal serangan yang aku lancarkan dalam k adaan kau lengah mengambil napasmu tadi?, apa yang membuat dirimu terluka Ishida Uryuu.?".

Ishida tau jika Ichigo memanggilnya tidak menggunakan kata 'panglima' berarti kesalahan dalam bertugas, Ishida paham Ichigo mengetesnya lewat gerak refleksnya tadi. Kenapa orang yang mempunya gerak sebagus itu bisa terluka dan melakukan kesalahan sampai dirinya terluka, padahal Ishida tidak pernah terluka seserius selama ini dalam berperang. Karena Ishida sadar Ichigo tau luka di balik jirah yang di sembunyikanya saat ini sangat parah, fatal hampir menyerempet jantungnya. Ishida sungguh tidak mengerti dari mana Ichigo tau akan lukanya ini 'apa dia punya indra ke enam' pikir Ishida dari dulu tentang temanya satu ini. Karena Ichigo selalu tau tentang yang di sembunyikan olehnya, apa dia yang tidak bisa menutupi ekspresi di wajahnya? Itu tidak mungkin mengingat bahkan prajurit yang di ajaknya bertempur tidak ada yang melihat pertempuranya dengan orang itu, meskipun melihat tidak mungkin mereka mengabarkanya langsung kepada Ichigo, mengingat semua prajurit istirahat sehabis berperang. Bahkan di ruangan ini tidak ada yang menyadarinya dari eksperesi di wajah mereka. Ishida menghela napasnya dengan perlahan dan menatap mata Ichigo.

" Ada yang mengganggu pikiran ku Raja."

Sudah Ichigo duga jika semua ini ada yang mengacaukan pikiran panglima satu ini, dan Ichigo mengerti jika Ishida menggunakan kata Raja saja tanpa ada embel-embel yang 'mulia' berarti ini bersifat pripasi. Sejenak Ichigo terdiam menatap Uryuu.  
>" Keluar semuanya kecuali perdana menteri,penasehat Ukitake, dan panglima Uryuu Ishida segera."<p>

Titah di keluarkan dengan segera para dewan istana meninggalkan aula istana, semuanya hening dalam diam.

"Katakan Ishida." Papar Ichigo cepat, Ishida memulai dengan merubah mimik wajahnya dengan serius kali ini.

" Awalnya aku kira semua berjalan lancar dan berhasil mengingat pasukan musuh bergerak mundur, tetapi saat perajurit lengah mengira sudah menang karena turut melihat musuh mundur, mereka serentak turun dari bukit untuk bergabung dengan kami dan mengambil harta yang di tinggalkan pada musuh yang ada di bawah, sehinggah tidak ada pertahanan di atas bukit strategi pemanah yang kita sudah atur, tapi aku sangat terkejut saat dari atas bukit dari benteng musuh anak panah menghujani kami. Jelas para perajurit kalang kabut dan akhirnya dengan cepat aku mengatur formasi kembali, yang membuat pikiran ku kacau dari mana mereka tau tentang karekteristik tentang perajurit kita yang suka harta benda, aku sempat berpikir kenapa harta benda yang mereka bawa banyak sekali untuk berperang sungguh sangat aneh, tapi aku menepis pikiran ku pada saat itulah pasukan pemanah musuh menghujani kami dan selanjutnya…

**POV Uryuu.  
><strong>'Traaannnng' suara pedan beradu aku bergerak dengan cepat menyambut pedang yang mengarah kepada diriku, ini sangat mengejutkan baru saja panah menguhujani kami dan aku sudah di sambut dengan serangan pedang di samping bahu kiri, aku tangkis dan berbalik untuk menghadap musuh yang berada di arah samping. Yang aku lihat dia mengenakan pakaian putih dan wajahnya tertutup cadar, sial aku tahu dia bukan panglima musuh yang aku lawan tadi karena dia sudah terluka parah dan melihat postur tubuhnya sangat jauh, ini berpostur lebih kecil dan berlekuk meski baju jirah perangnya menutupi tubuhnya. Tunggu dulu berlekuk? jangan bilang dia perempuan?, aku harus memastikan ini. Aku arahkan pedang ku ke arah bahu kanan dengan cepat dia menangkis kami saling mengadu pedang aku tekan pedang ke arahnya dengan keras, dengan keras pula dia menahan tekanan pedang ku sekilas aku lihat bola matanya 'biru'. Namun dia mengincar kaki pertahanan depan ku, dengan cepat di menyapu kaki bawah yang aku pakai kuda-kuda bertahan untuk menekan pedang ke arahnya, refleks tindakan melompat ke atas dan mundur ke belakang yang aku ambil. Dia gesit hanya satu ke kuranganya dari diriku, yaitu perbedaan tubuh kami aku harus memanfaatkan kelebihanku ini. Dengan cepat tendangan kaki kanan aku arahkan ke arah bahunya dengan sigap pula dia menangkis menggunakan tangan kirinya sepertinya dia sedikit kesulitan menahan tendangan ku, terbukti posisi pertahanan belakang kakinya sedikit mundur ke belakang, tetapi dengan cepat dia memutar tubuhnya mengayunkan pedang ke arah dadaku. Sial aku tidak bisa menghindar dengan posisi sedekat ini 'Jeleebbb' Pedang menembus jirah yang aku pakai, ada apa ini kenapa dia bisa menembus jirah ku?, aku memuntahkan darah dari mulut ku sial pedangnya hampir menusuk jantungku, belum sempat aku menghindar dia mencabut pedang dari dadaku sungguh sakit sekali. Aku memuntahkan darah dari bibir lagi dengan cepat ia mengarahkan pedangnya menyabet lenganku. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Aku tarik busur dari salib yang aku simpan di balik sarung besi di pergelangan tangan meski dalam posisi bertekuk satu kaki ke bawah dengan cepat aku tarik busur, cahaya putih melesat ke arahnya, aku lihat matanya membulat sempurna mungkin dia terkejut jika aku seorang quincy heh jangan meremehkan bangsa bleach, kami masih mempunyai kekuatan dari dalam tubuh. Benar aku seorang quincy seorang pemanah dengan mengumpulkan kekuatan alam bahkan dari tubuh sendiri, dan kami bangsa Bleach menamai kekuatan ini dengan pengumpulan reiatsu, ini bisa saja di miliki bangsa lain mengingat sebenarnya kekuatan ini menggunakan spiritual dari dalam tubuh seseorang dengan bantuan alam sebagai pendukung. Dan inilah aku ras quincy yang masih hidup di Negri Bleach karena ras kami para quincy di musnahkan, yang penyebab sebenarnya karena penyerang dari bangsa yang aku lawan sekarang ini. Ichigo mengerti akan dendam dalam diriku karena itu aku di tunjuk untuk memimpin barisan ini. Aku lihat panah yang aku luncurkan mengenai bahu kirinya.

"Quincy Bow." Belum sempat dia terkejut akan panah yang melukainya tadi, aku tembakan seribu anak panah ke arahnya inilah salah satu teknik yang aku kembangkan dari spiritual quincy miliku namun yang terjadi.

"Saten Kesshun." Sebuah cahaya kuning ke orange-an melesat kearah orang yang aku serang dengan seribu panah, dan cahaya itu membentuk tameng segi tiga melingkupi orang yang di lindunginya dari anak panah yang aku lesatkan. Aku terkejut tamen itu bisa menahan serangan anak panah yang aku miliki dengan beruntun, aku alihkan pandangan ke arah orang yang mengeluarkan kekuatan tameng ini yang aku liat penampilanya hampir sama dengan orang yang aku lawan, wajah tertutup cadar hanya saja ia menggunakan penutup wajah berwarna merah. Ia menggunakan jirah dan lebih tinggi dari orang yang menyerang dan menusuk dadaku, benar dugaan diriku mereka perempuan mengingat tubuh gadis ini lebih kelihatan lekuknya, jika aku tidak melihat dadanya dengan sangat jeli aku tidak akan menyadari dia perempuan meski sangat sempurna tertutup dari jirah besi yang di pakainya. Apa-apa ini aku seperti orang mesum memperhatikan lekukan tubuh seorang perempuan dari tadi, hei tapi ini untuk memastikan dugaanku benar bahwa mereka perempuan, dan aku melawan seorang perempuan? ini menurunkan martabat diriku sebagai bangsa Bleach. Aku tembakan anak panah menuju dirinya sekarang dengan cepat dia membuat tameng di sekitar tubuhnya hujanan anak panah ini lama-lama melemahkan tameng yang di buat sendiri, heh ternyata ada batasnya juga aku lihat dia terkejut karena tamengnya mulai retak akibat panah beruntun dariku, tapi aku akui dia hebat bisa menahan anak panah sebanyak itu dari reiatsu yang aku tekankan lebih tinggi di setiap anak panah yang aku tembakan. 'Krakkkk' dengan jelas aku dengar tamengnya hancur dengan cepat aku lancarkan serangan berikutnya.

"Bakudo lapan, seki." Dengan cepat jurus itu melingkup tubuh perempuan yang aku serang, membuat perisai lingkaran dan menagkis seluruh anak panah dariku. melirik orang bercadar putih yang aku lupakan sesaat tentang ke beradaanya, tapi dia menggunakan kidou? jangan bilang dia ras shinigami?. Berarti dia sama dengan Ichigo, aku akui di dunia ini ras shinigami sangat banyak tidak mengherankan. Tapi entah kenapa melihat perempuan ini selalu membuat diriku terkejut dia seorang perempuan, seranganya, pertahananya, bahkan kecerdikannya, dan entah apa lagi yang akan di berikan kejutan oleh orang-orang ini, fakta yang membuat diriku sangat-sangat terkejut saat ini aku melawan seorang perempuan. Di mana Harga DIRIKU sebagai bangsa Bleach?. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah gadis yang membuat diriku sangat rendah di mataku sediri, aku tarik ganggang pedang khusus untuk quincy ,aku alirkan reiatsu sehingga membentuk pedang utuh dengan cepat aku ayunkan pedang, dia gesit menangkis meski dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku dorong dia ke belakang sehingga ambruk, dengan cepat aku tusukan pedang quincy dan'Jeleebbb' pedang reisi ini menembus jirahnya.

" PANGGGLIMAAAAAA."

Aku dengar perempuan ini meneriaki perempuan bercadar putih yang aku tusuk, 'perempuan'? iya sangat jelas mendengar suaranya inikan?, tapi apa katanya? Panglima?. Ya tuhan aku tidak sangka wanita ini panglima, dia perempuan yang hebat aku akui ini. Aku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling diriku, prajurit musuh sudah tumbang jadi formasi yang aku buat berhasil.

"Menyeralah, kau sudah kalah lihatlah di sekeliling dirimu bahkan teman yang menolong dirimu terluka parah, dan- aku tidak mau Melawan PEREMPUAN."  
>Aku tekankan kata-kata perempuan ke arahnya. Matanya membulat, mungkin dia terkejut aku bisa mengetahuinya.<p>

"Tutup mulut mu." Suaranya sangat dingin dan dalam, sepertinya dia tidak terima akan hal yang aku katakan, ia mengangkat pedangnya ke arah diriku dengan cepat aku tahan dengan pedang reisi ini. Aku sapu kaki depanya dan dia ambruk, dengan cepat aku layangkan lagi pedang k earah dadanya 'Jeleb', tapi kali ini mataku yang membulat karena pedangku menusuk orang yang lain.

"TIDAKKKKKKK." Aku dengar panglima itu meneriaki temanya yang aku tusuk, dengan cepat aku cabut pedang yang menusuk jirah besinya, ia terbatuk sangat hebat. Samar-samar aku mendengar mantra yang di ucapkan.

"Hancurlah, anjing hitam dari rondanini. Menengadalah pada jiwamu yang tebakar, dan potonglah lehermu. Bakudo dua puluh satu Sekienton. Bakudo dua puluh enam Kyokko."  
>Dengan dua sekaligus dia menggunakan bakudo yang sangat sulit, benar-benar mengejutkan dengan kondisi yang terluka seperti itu. Ledakan terjadi dan menghasilkan asap merah setelah ledakan, tiba-tiba cahaya muncul dan menyilaukan mata, cih mereka mau bermaksud kabur tidak akan aku biarkan, tapi cahaya ini membuat aku tidak melihat apa-apa, benar-benar hebat efek bakudo itu. Saat cahaya menghilang bersama kabut, mereka sudah tidak ada begitupun dengan sisa prajurit musuh yang masih bisa berdiri tadi. Setelah itu aku kumpulkan para prajurit untuk balik menuju istana sambil menahan sakit di dadaku.<p>

"Begitulah ke jadianya yang mulia raja." Hening itulah kondisi kami sekarang, aku lihat raut wajah Ichigo sorot matanya menajam.

"Jadi bantuan ea.? Kita juga tau tidak ada panglima perempuan dari negeri yang kita lawan, dan bangsa mereka melarang wanita untuk berperang apa lagi mengingat posisi perempuan itu seorang panglima. Hanya dua Negara yang bebas perempuan menentukan hak dan ke inginan untuk memilih masing-masing, yaitu Negara kita dan Negara Shoul Society, tapi kita juga tau Negara itu di pimpin oleh seorang panglima lelaki di bawah pimpinan panglima Abarai Renji, Ashido Kanno, bangsawan Kaien Shiba, Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Amagai, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Sajin Komamura, dan Soifon. Tapi yang membuat aku tidak curiga karena soifon tidak berciri-ciri seperti yang panglima Uryuu Ishida katakana."  
>Jawab Ichigo dengan dingin. Aku berpikir apa benar karena tiga ke mungkinan.?<p>

" Benar panglima, hanya ada tiga ke mungkinan, yang pertama dia mau memperolok bangsa kita dengan meminta bantuan ke pada pihak lain dengan panglima seorang perempuan, karena jika kita kalah akan sangat memalukan seorang bangsa Bleach di kalahkan seorang perempuan. Yang ke dua karena dia tau kualitas seorang panglima yang di tunjuknya untuk mengecoh musuh sangat cerdik, bahkan ke mungkinan panglima itu tau karakter bangsa kita sehingga menggunakan strategi harta benda untuk mengalihkan fokus para prajurit yang kita punya, heh sungguh wawasan yang luas mengingat tidak ada yang tau karakter bangsa kita sendiri selain hanya bangsa kita sendiri. Orang-orang yang suka dan terkenal akan wawasanya hanya ada di tiga Negara satu bangsa kita, dua bangsa Shoul Society, dan Karakura. Kita coret Karakura mengingat meski mereka berpikiran luas perempuan di larang ikut berperang. Yang ke tiga meski begitu Negara Karakura bisa saja melakukan itu mengingat betapa cerdiknya mereka mengecoh musuh untuk ke amanan negaranya, meski harus merubah pioritas utama mereka mengingat Negara itu melarang wanita ikut berperang karena wanita harus mendidik anak bangsa, karena wawasan dan ilmu sangat utama bagi mereka. Jadi meski di langgar tidak mengapa itu bukan sebuah peraturan di bangsa mereka hanya pioritas saja. Tapi Negara Shoul society bisa juga jadi tersangkanya, tapi apa yang membuat mereka melakukan itu?, Aku akan menyelidiki ini langsung."

Benarkan apa yang aku katakana Raja ini selalu tau apa yang aku pikirkan? Apa jalan pikiran diriku yang mudah di tebak? Heh jangan membuat diriku tertawa. Aku lihat Raja ini menyeringai, apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mu Ichigo?.

" Sangat berani mempermainkan bangsa Bleach." Sungguh aku merasakan reiatsu yang meningkat pekat.  
><strong>End POV Uryuu.<strong>

haiiii :D ini ffn ke tiga dari ku, mohon di maklumi masih banyak ke kurangan , kritik dan saranya juga review eaaa .


	2. Chapter 2

IchiRuki in The Bleach World 

Chapter 2. To Blow

Biarkan angin menerpa hatimu, agar kau tahu bagaimana rasa terbuai akan hembusan lembutnya. Yang bisa menggetarkan hatimu yang keras seperti batu.

* * *

><p>Bleach : Tite Kubo.<br>Rated : M ( banyak adegan kekerasan ke depanya).  
>Genre : Angst, hurtcomfort, romance dan lain-lain.  
>Fairing : Ichiruki, yang lainya menyusul.<br>Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, POV dan kekurangan lainya.

* * *

><p>Cahaya pagi menerobos dibalik tirai, menerpa wajah gadis yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tidak bergeming sedikitpun akan cahaya yang membagi sinarnya. Agar ia cepat terbangun untuk menyambut dunia nyata. Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis itu masih tidak membuka kelopak mata. Kulit putihnya tampak begitu pucat. Suara langkah memasuki kamar tidur Rukia. Lelaki bersurai merah menatap cemas gadis yang masih terbaring dalam tidur. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kepala Rukia. Di elus kepala itu dengan lembut, matanya begitu lekat menatap wajah gadis yang begitu pucat dari biasa yang dia lihat di keseharian. Ia turunkan garis jangkau tangan. Merambat ke bawah alis tipis dan berhenti di kelopak mata, menyembunyikan pupil yang indah. Alis milik lelaki ini meanaut, begitu jarak pandang mata menatap bibir munggil yang kering dan pucat. Meredupkan warna asli, seolah ikut meredup akan apa yang dirasakan pemilik. Ia tidak suka sensasi aneh saat ia di dekat gadis ini. Sensasi aneh menuruni perut dan bergolak abserut dengan aneh. Asing di rasakan. Di sentuh bibir pucat Rukia lalu di telusuri dengan ibu jari. Sorot mata lelaki ini mennyendu, sedih akan melihat keadaan Rukia. Ingin ia memeluk tubuh munggil yang selalu memberikan kekuatan meski hanya melihat punggung kecil itu. Tapi ia merasa tidak pantas dan mempunyai keberanian sebesar saat ia di medan tempur, begitu ia melihat sorot mata sang gadis yang selalu dingin. Ada benteng yang dibangun. Ia ingin menghancurkan itu, menghapus jarak mereka selama ini. Entah apa yang membuat wajah lelaki ini semakin tertarik ke bawah. Mendekat ke wajah yang memikat di matanya, sungguh ia tak bisa mencegah. Pikiran dan hatin tidak bersahabat untuk saat ini, tidak mau bekerja sama. Rukia seperti mempunyai magnet. Untuk menarik perhatian dalam dirinya. Kau mencuri 'diriku' Rukia, mencurinya dari 'aku'. Apa yang harus kulakukan Rukia? Katakan apa?!<p>

Napas terasa menghangat, ia bisa merasakan sendiri. Menahan gejolak yang membuat sesak. Jemari panjang yang ia miliki mengelus pipi pucat Rukia. Sungguh sensasi ini membuat ia gila, mendadak ia ingin Rukia terbangun agar menghentikan tindakan yang tidak bisa ia kontrol sendiri. Semakin ia melihat bibir munggil di hadapannya. Semakin ia tidak terkontrol. Tidak pernah ia membayangkan akan sedekat ini, dengan gadis yang selalu memberi rasa ambigun di hati dan pikiran. Selalu ada di setiap mereka bertemu. Ia menghentikan gerakan tubuh saat hidung yang ia miliki menyentuh hidung mancung Rukia. Dia bisa merasakan napas Rukia berhembus dengan pelan. Entah kenapa ketakutan menelusup sanubari, saat jarak bibir ini begitu dekat. Di pejamkan dengan erat matanya. Di atur napas dan detak jantung yang tidak bisa ia kompromikan sedari tadi. Salahkah ia dengan tindakanya? Dia hanya ingin mengenyahkan rasa yang begitu sesak saat ia menyadari ada sekat yang membatasi mereka. Sekat ini yang selalu ingin ia hilangkan. Agar rasa ini bisa mengalir dengan perlahan. Bukan terhalang dengan menimbulkan rasa sesak dan nyeri, saat ia tidak bisa merengkuh dalam sedih ataupun senang. Di tarik dagu lancip Rukia. Sang gadis masih tidak bergeming, tidak menyadari posisinya yang begitu ingin dilahap oleh lelaki di hadapan ini. Hidunya beradu dengan milik Rukia, menuruni-menelusuri pahatan hidung sang gadis. Terus menuju ke bawah dengan perlahan, seolah merekam setiap pahatan yang terbentuk dari hidung mancung kecil yang di miliki Rukia. 'Sedikit lagi' hatinya bergumam seolah memberinya keberanian untuk semua ini.

Namun ia berhenti saat merasakan reiatsu mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, 'sial' ia hanya merutuk di dalam hati. Dengan cepat dijauhkan wajah yang sedikit memerah. 'Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja akan kulakukan' ia mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangan. Matanya mengarah ke arah Rukia, tepatnya ke bibir. Sungguh, si 'kecil' itu membuat jiwa dalam dirinya bergolak. Di pejamkan lagi kelopak matanya ' heh, Rukia bisa membunuhku jika ia tahu. Dan ini sangat memalukan' ia menggerutu dalam hati. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal yang tidak mempunyai rasa hormat dan merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia menggunakan shunpo keluar kamar Rukia. Tanpa melihat ke belakang untuk kedua kalinya. 

* * *

><p>Gadis bersurai orange kecoklatan berjalan dengan cepat, di arah belakang diikuti lelaki bersurai hitam. Gadis itu begitu cemas. Begitu melihat pintu tempat yang dituju, dengan tak sabar ia membuka. Di dapati gadis munggil berbaring di futon, begitu pucat di pandangan mata. Orihime Inoue nama gadis ini, menatap gadis di hadapan yang sedang terbaring. Matanya memanas, dengan cepat ia menghampiri gadis yang menjadi tujuannya ke sini. Ingin ia memeluk gadis yang sudah seperti saudara kandungnya ini. Air matanya mengalir, dengan cepat ia mengusap 'bodoh' rutuknya dalam hati. Bukan air mata ini yang bisa membangunkan gadis yang sedang terbaring dan terluka.<p>

"Saten kishun," Cahaya kuning ke orange-an melingkupi tubuh gadis yang begitu pucat. Orihime semakin sedih saat melihat luka yang bersarang di dada gadis itu. Meski tertutup Orihime tahu letak luka yang didapat gadis munggil ini. Dan ini semua karena dirinya. Ini semua salahnya. Orihime hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ruki-chan, buka matamu." Ucapnya lagi.

Laki-laki di belakang memandang begitu sedih sang teman. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Meski wajah yang ia miliki bergeming dalam datar, tapi matanya terus memandang punggung gadis bersurai orange kecoklatan ini. Pikiranya menerawang. Kadang ia berpikir saingan terberat laki-laki yang mendekati Orihime hanyalah Rukia. Begitupun sebaliknya, mereka tidak terpisahkan. Ia merasa geli dengan pemikiran yang ia miliki sendiri. Memang ia selalu ingin melindungi dua gadis ini. Menggantikan posisi Rukia atau Orihime yang selalu bertindak melindungi dan beriringan satu sama lain. Ia ingin melindungi kedua gadis itu, agar mereka tahu ia selalu ada di sisi mereka. Agar kedua gadis itu menjadikan ia sebagai sandaran. Tidak seperti pecundang yang hanya bisa menatap mereka nanar saat terluka seperti ini. Benar, hanya dia. Ia tersenyum geli setiap mendengar keluhan para lelaki yang mengadu dan kadang mencibir ke arah ia. Ada rasa bangga menyusup dalam hati juga. Hanya dia yang bisa dekat dengan kedua gadis ini. Tapi ia merasa seperti orang dungu, kenapa meski ia yang paling dekat ialah yang tidak memberikan perlindungan yang paling utama. Selalu seperti ini. Melihat mereka berdua terluka secara pisik maupun hati. Mereka memang bersahabat sedari kecil, dan selalu selalu ingin melindungi sahabat dekatnya. Tetapi mereka sangat keras kepala, tidak mau dilindungi. Terutama gadis bersurai hitam itu. Dan akibatnya ia selalu diam berdiri saat salah satu dari mereka terluka. Ia merasa seperti lebih buruk dari pecundang untuk mendepinisikan diri sendiri. Bahkan ia masih ingat saat gadis bersurai hitam dan orange kecoklatan itu mengerjainnya. Ia dibuat tidak sadarkan diri. Dan yang membuat tidak bisa melupakan sampai saat ini, yaitu tato di wajah ini. Tato di pipi kanan, dengan angka enam Sembilan. Yang menjadi terend topik di negrinya selama bertahun-tahun. Sangat menyebalkan saat ia mengetahui tinta yang dipakai berbahan pencelup, yang mana tidak bisa dihapus sampai kapanpun. Ingin rasanya ia mencincang kedua gadis di hadapannya saat itu, saat mengingat alasan mereka mentato dengan angka yang membuat orang berpikir aneh tentangnya. Masih ingat di benaknya saat Rukia mengatakanya.

"Enam Sembilan adalah kami, bukanya kau selalu ingin bersama kami?. Enam Sembilan itu angka yang kembar, hanya berubah posisi. Sama seperti kami yang berbeda wajah, tapi aslinya memiliki kesamaan di matamu. Kami kembar di matamu meski tidak serupa. Karena itu kami memilih angka enam Sembilan. Bukan sama seperti Sembilan-sembilan ataupun angka enam-enam. Dan jangan kau rubah posisi itu, kau akan 'kesulitan' suatu saat nanti. Jika kau 'mensejajarkan' ataupun membuat kami 'menjadi sama'." Rukia berbicara dengan mata dingin, sedangkan mimik wajah menahan kegelian. Sedangkan Orihime hanya cekikikan melihat tampang tidak mengerti dan kekesalanku. Tapi sekarang ia ingin merengkuh kedua gadis yang disayanginya. Agar mereka tahu ia ada di sini, selalu bersama mereka. Apa ini kutukan yang diberikan kedua gadis ini, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari jangkauan mereka berdua. Sama saat kedua gadis ini menorehkan lagi tato dengan tiga garis membujur ke bawah. Yang dimulai dari dahi sampai jatuh pas di perbatasan pipi dan rahangnya. Ia ingat betul saat mereka mengatakan dengan santai.

"Hanya tiga garis ko, benarkan Ruki-chan? Rukia hanya mengganguk menangapi.  
>"Dua garis untuk kami, satu garis untukmu. Agar matamu hanya tertuju untuk kami dan dirimu saja." Jawab Orihime menahan geli.<p>

Ia tahu dua gadis usil ini sedang iseng mengerjainya. Ia hanya bisa menahan amarah. Siapa bilang dekat dengan kedua gadis ini sangat menguntungkan, adanya ia selalu jadi bahan korban keusilan mereka. Tapi jujur kedua gadis-gadis ini aneh, selalu memberikan ia alasan yang tidak mudah ia cerna. Sekarang aku seperti kena karma kutukan itu sendiri. Dan hasilnya aku selalu melihat mereka terluka, karena melepaskan jarak pandangku dari mereka berdua. Andai aku sedikit lebih egois, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan semua ini gara-gara orang itu.

"Panglima Hisagi," Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, kufokuskan penglihatan, dan melihat ke arah Orihime. Aku hanya menghela napas.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu saat kita hanya berdua atau bertiga seperti ini, aku tidak suka mendengarnya." Shuuhei Hisagi baru beberapa tahun ini diangkat menjadi seorang panglima. Ia bersyukur atas itu, akibat negatifnya Shuuhei jarang bersama dua gadis ini lagi

"Maaf aku lupa," Jawab Orihime singkat. Mata Orihime masih memandang ke arah Rukia. "Tapi Ruki-chan belum membuka matanya, padahal aku sudah menyembuhkan luka-luka di tubuhnya." Orihime baru saja menyelesaikan pengobatan atas luka yang di dapat Rukia. Orihime berterima kasih kepada Tuhan, bisa memiliki kekuatan ini. Setidaknya ia tahu harus melakukan apa disaat ini.

"Tenang, Rukia gadis yang kuat, ia akan sadar sebentar lagi." Shuuhei berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Orihime, ia menepuk dan mengelus pundak gadis yang bergetar karena menahan tangis dalam dirinya sendiri. Orihime memeluk Shuuhei dari arah samping, isak tangis terdengar di telinga panglima muda ini. Dengan cepat Shuuhei merengkuh Orihime kepelukanya, menepuk kepala dan mengelus sayang.

"Ini semua salahku, Rukia terluka karena salahku," Orihime mencengkeram haori yang di pakai Shuuhei.

Tanpa disadari, Shuuhei mengeratkan pelukanya. Shuuhei merasakan sesuatu yang empuk menekan dada bidangnya. Seketika itu pula ia mengontrol diri, hei dia lelaki normal. 'Sabar Shuuhei, dua gadis ini memang selalu menguji dirimu' Shuhei hanya memejamkan mata. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya sedikit memerah. Shuuhei menjauhkan sedikit dada bidang yang ia miliki dengan Orihime. Dia sedikit lega, biar bagai manapun ia bisa lepas kontrol akan itu. Tapi dia juga lelaki terhormat, tidak akan mengambil kesempatan yang ada seperti sekarang. Terlebih dalam hal seperti ini, itu sungguh memalukan. Isak tangis Orihime sedikit mereda, lalu ia menengadahkan mata ke atas. Yang ia dapatkan rahang kokoh dan seksi? sahabat ia dan Rukia. Orihime tersenyum sejak kapan si enam Sembilan ini mempesona di matanya, Ruki-chan pasti akan tertawa terbahak mengetahui isi kepalanya ini nanti. Merasa ada mata yang yang memperhatikan, Shuuhei menurunkan pandangannya ke arah bawah. Di dapatinya mata Orihime menatap dengan tersenyum. Shuuhei terdiam melihat wajah cantik dengan senyum menawan di matanya. Shuhei menaikan satu alis, 'apa sarafnya konselet sangking sedihnya?'. Tadi ia menangis sekarang malah tersenyum, bukan ia tidak senang melihat senyum itu muncul, hanya saja pasti ada yang membuat gadis ini senang. 'Apa karena aku?' Shuuhei hanya berdecak dalam hati 'yang benar saja'. Tapi apa? Rukia bahkan belum tersadar. Panglima ini merasakan jari-jari menelusuri leher menuju rahang yang ia miliki. Sekejap Shuuhei merasakan aliran darah menuju perut, ia seperti tersengat sesuatu.

"Sejak kapan rahang ini begitu kokoh,?" Orihime mengelus rahang Shuuhei. Orang yang di ajak bicara masih terdiam merasakan sentuhan yang ia rasa asing dikulitnya. Padahal ia sering 'bersentuhan' dengan gadis ini maupun Rukia.

"Kau dan Rukia saja yang tidak menyadarinya," Shuuhei menjawab sambil berdecak lidah.

Orihime yang mendengar hanya tersenyum kembali. Mana mungkin dia dan Rukia tidak menyadari. Begitu banyak gadis yang ada di sini, memuji ke tampanan dan ketangkasan sahabat pria satu-satunya yang mereka miliki. Tapi baru kali ini ia mengakui secara langsung dengan memujinnya tanpa ia sadari, lewat pertanyaan konyol yang ke luar dalam bibirnya tadi. Dasar bodoh. Hari ini pula ia melihat dan menyadari dengan jarak pandang yang 'berbeda'. Gadis-gadis itu pasti berteriak meminta posisinya saat ini. Kadang Orihime dan Rukia kasihan melihat para gadis-gadis yang menyukai sahabatnya ini. Hisagi sangat dingin terhadap mereka. Bahkan Shuuhei pernah bilang secara gambelang di hadapan mereka, saat ditanya ia suka gadis seperti apa.

"Seperti Rukia dan Orihime, cantik dan kuat dalam bersamaan."

Singkat padat dan jelas, Shuuhei menyeringai ke arah Rukia dan Orihime yang waktu itu menyaksikan kejadian secara langsung. Terang Orihime dan Rukia membeku, sialan Shuuhei mengerjai mereka, awas saja kau nanti. Rukia dan Orihime hanya menyeringai bersamaan setelah menghilangnya Shuuhei. Karena itu pula ia mendapatkan tiga garis di wajah.  
>Entah harus senang atau merasa kasihan dengan jawaban yang di berikan Shuuhei kepada mereka. Senang hanya kami berdua yang bisa dalam jarak dekat dengan pria ini. Dan akibat itu kami sering dilirik sinis dan iri juga, setara dengan tato yang ia dapatkan. Orihime terkikik lagi. Shuuhei hanya memutar bola mata, mendengar kikikan teman yang masih dalam pelukanya ini. Pasti ada yang membuat ia senang, terutama di dalam kepalanya itu. Orihime melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh Shuuhei dan menatap Rukia. Ia menghela napas, 'cepat sadar Ruki-chan, kami mencemaskanmu'. Shuuhei hanya terdiam dan mengulurkan tangan, ditautkan jari-jari kokohnya di sela jari-jemari Rukia lalu ia genggam. Orihime tersenyum melihat itu. Di arahkan tanganya di atas punggung tangan Shuuhei yang menggenggam tangan kecil Rukia. Shuuhei melirik Orihime.<p>

"Kita sahabat selamanya." Shuuhei mengangkat ujung bibir saat mendengar Orihime, dan menganggukan kepalnya sedikit. 'Benar kita sahabat selamanya' pikir Shuuhei.

* * *

><p>* Kuciki1Naru-chan *<p>

Ichigo menutup mata. Ia masih berpikir atas kesalahan setrategi perang kemarin. Ichigo merasa ini salahnya, meski kegagalan yang ia dapat hanya sedikit. Ichigo penasaran dari mana bantuan itu datang. Apa ia melewatkan sesuatu saat menyusun setrategi untuk musuh? Itu tidak mungkin. Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres, Ichigo akan membahas ini dipertemua dewan nanti. Ichigo harus harus mencari tahu semua ini, jika dibiarkan akan berakibat patal untuk ke depanya. Ichigo terbangun dari ranjang megah yang ia tiduri, melangkah keluar kamar. Ia menapaki tangga-tangga kerajaan menuju tempat tertinggi di istana. Sampai di tempat paling tertinggi di bagian istanannya. Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan mata, ia amati negri yang ia pimpin, tidak mudah memikul tapuk tertinggi. Ichigo harus mewaspadai siapa saja, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Ichigo juga manusia biasa, yang ingin mempercayai seseorang. Meski posisin ini tidak mengijinkan. Negri ini indah, Ichigo sudah berjanji kepada mendiang ibunya dan diri sendiri akan selalu melindungi negri ini. Apapun yang terjadi. Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan diruang lingkup istana. Ia melihat panglima Zaraki Kenpaci sedang adu pedang dengan Yasutora Sado. Ichigo mendengus geli melihat panglima Zaraki yang begitu senang bertarung. Sepertinya ia sangat 'menyukai' sado, mengingat Zaraki akan meminta berduel terus sampai lawan yang ia hadapi kalah. Mereka berdua sama-sama bertubuh besar. Sado yang lebih sering di panggil Chad oleh Ichigo bertarung dengan wajah serius. Karena Chad sadar panglima satu ini memang gila tarung. Tidak segan-segan melukai sekalipun dalam hal latihan. Oh ayolah itu semboyan mereka.

Dulu Ichigo tidak mengerti kenapa Chad mengundurkan diri untuk dicantumkan sebagai panglima. Alasan yang diutarakannya 'aku hanya ingin hidup damai'. Ichigo tahu maksud semua itu. Chad hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa harus terbebani dengan tapuk 'panglima' yang akan diembanya. Bukan berarti Chad takut bertarung, ataupun tidak mau berjuang demi negri yang ia tempati. Chad berjuang dengan caranya sendiri, yang tanpa harus memiliki atau dihargai dengan pangkat dan sebutan sebagai seorang panglima. Ia akan membela laksana seorang panglima jika ia harus ikut berperang. Baginya tugas yang ia laksanakan sekarang tidak kalah penting, ia harus melatih pasukan-pasukan menjadi tangguh dan tangkas. Ini merupakan hal yang berpangkat juga di mata Chad. Ichigo hanya tersenyum mengingat itu. Memang seorang berbeda divinisi dalam melindungi negrinya, tapi tujuan mereka sama, demi kemakmuran negri sendiri. Ichigo masih menyaksikan pertarungan sengit di antara mereka. Sekejap bayangan sahabat kecilnya menghampiri, ia harus melihat keadaan Uryuu Ishida. 

Ichigo menuruni tangga dan menuju mansion-mansion luas yang ada di dalam bangsawan Ishida. Di negri ini hanya ada dua bangsawan yang tersisa yaitu bangsawan Kurosaki yang ia miliki sendiri, dan bangsawan Ishida. Bangsawan Ishida sangat luas mansionya, meski tidak seluas yang dimiliki bangsawan Kurosaki. Tempat ini indah di mata Ichigo, pekarangan ditumbuhi pohon-pohon hijau yang rindang, bermacam-macam warna bunga ia temui. Para penjaga membungkuk hormat saat ia memasuki gerbang dari mansion induk. Ichigo berjalan dengan tegap, entah kenapa ia mengingat masa kecil yang begitu banyak ia lalui di sini dulu. Sampai di depan pintu mansion utama, para pengawal segera memberi tahukan kehadiran san raja. Ia melangkah ke dalam dan mendapati si Ishida 'kecil' yang menyambut dengan senyum lebar.

"Paman!" Teriak si kecil menghampiri dam memeluk pinggangnya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut bocah kecil ini.

"Ishino, jaga kelakuanmu," Ibunya memperingatkan kelakuan anaknya.

Biar bagai manapun Ichigo adalah raja mereka. Orang yang harus dihormati. Kotetsu Isane, ah tidak Ishida Isane tepatnya sekarang. Istri Ishida Uryuu. Terkejut? Ichigo juga. Kadang Ichigo lupa jika Uryuu sudah beristri. Harusnya Uryuu tidak menganggap ia selalu sendiri. Meski ras quincy-nya dibantai sewaktu kami masih kecil. Kadang Ichigo ingin sekali merobek mulut teman kecilnya ini jika ia belum sadar, bahwa ia sudah tidak sendiri lagi sekarang. Tapi Ichigo sadar, ia tahu Uryuu hanya takut jika yang ia punyai sekarang terenggut kembali. Ichigo mengerti sakit akan rasa kesepian begitu membekas di hati sahabatnya. Sehingga hatinya begitu mengingat bahwa ia masih tetap sendiri, perasaan itu begitu membekas di sudut hatinya yang kelam. Di tinggal sendiri. Ichigo tidak akan menghakimi semua itu, karena ia tahu rasanya kehilangan. Ichigo masih mempunyai paman, tapi apa bisa disebut seorang paman. Jika sangat berambisi dengan tahta keponakanya. Namun Ichigo tetap hormat kepada pamanya, biar bagai manapun, pamanyalah yang mengasuh dan membimbingnya hingga seperti ini.

"Yang mulia, kenapa baru ke sini ?" Ishino kecil menarik jubah panjang yang dikenakan Ichigo. Ichigo berlutut dengan satu kaki untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya, ia tersenyum. Ishino baru berumur lima tahun. Ya Tuhan Ichigo jadi ingat umurnya. Ia sudah hampir berkepala tiga.

"Ishino, paman sangat sibuk." Ichigo mengelus kepala bersurai hitam miliknya. Ishino menatap Ichigo dengan cemberut, sepertinya ia tidak terima akan alasan itu. Ichigo tambah melebarkan senyum melihatnya. Ia menantikan sanggahan si kecil.

"Yang mulia curang, anda hanya pergi berdua dengan ayah, tidak pernah mengajak diriku. Padahal aku juga 'lelaki'. Ichigo tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ia ingat, "hanya lelaki yang diperbolehkan ikut" saat ia akan pergi berperang bersama ayah si kecil ini. Tapi si junior Ishida belum mengerti sepertinya, bahwa mereka keluar untuk berperang. Dan sekarang Ishino mengeluh, karena ia merasa ia adalah 'lelaki'.

"Ishino, kau akan ikut jika kau benar-benar sudah menjadi lelaki yang sebenarnya," Ishino terdiam menatap pamanya. "lelaki yang sebenarnya?" Ichigo mendengar gumaman kecil dari si bocah.

"Maksud paman apa? Aku ini memang lelaki sungguhan. Aku tidak akan berubah menjadi perempuan lagi?" Ichigo dan kedua orang tuanya tertawa mendengar semua itu. Mereka teringat kejadian bulan lalu. Saat Ishino memakai baju perempuan, saat ia kalah bermain dengan teman-temanya. Dan sialnya bagi si bocah, pamannyalah yang pertama kali melihat penampilan memalukan itu. " Ishino, kau mau jadi perempuan sekarang? Nanti kau tidak bisa ikut sama paman keluar lho, hanya lelaki yang boleh ikut." Kata Ichigo kala itu, detik itu Ishino berjanji akan membalas mereka dan akan mengingat ucapan sang paman, hanya lelaki yang akan diajak paman untuk keluar. Sepertinya ingatan itu terpatri begitu kuat di benak Ishino.

"Maksud paman, jika kau sudah besar dan benar-benar menjadi lelaki yang hebat." Ichigo menjawab dengan maksud yang mudah dimengerti oleh bocah seumuran dirinya. Ishino mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ichigo merasakan kehangatan menjalari di telapak tangan, dilihatnya tangan Ishino menggenggam tangan besar yang ia miliki. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan, rasa hangat yang menjalar sampai ke hati. 'Inikah rasanya menjadi ayah? Pikir Ichigo. Ishino menuntun Ichigo ke ranjang ayahnya. Ichigo melihat ke arah Uryuu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Ichigo. "Baik yang mulia." Jawah Uryuu dengan wajah datar, namun tidak mengurangi kesopanan terhadap sang raja. Ishino melepaskan genggaman tangan dari Ichigo, seketika kehangatan itu menghilang. Ishino menaiki ranjang ayahnya, dan menatap wajah Uryuu dalam diam. Isane membawakan teh dan buah-buahan.

"Silahkan yang mulia." Ichigo hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai terima kashi. Ichigo mendudukkan diri di atas kursi yang disediakan khusus untuk seorang raja. Ishino menatap pamanya dan meringsut kehadapan Ichigo.

"Paman pangku aku." Isane baru akan menyela, tetapi urung saat melihat beradu pandang dengan mata Ichigo. Rajanya begitu banyak tersenyum di hadapan Ishino. Isane bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Melihat wajah sang raja yang selalu kaku dengan alis berkerut, nyaris jarang ada waktu, bahkan hanya untuk tersenyum sekalipun. Ichigo juga bukan pribadi yang suka bercanda menurut rakyatnya, namun yang dekat dengan si raja pasti tau yang sebenarnya. Uryuu melirik Ishino yang ada dipangkuan Ichigo sekarang.

"Yang mulia, lama-lama kau menggantikan posisiku sebagai ayah." Uryuu berwajah masam melihat jagoanya begitu tenang dipangkuan Ichigo. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih. Mengingat Ichigo tersenyum seperti dulu hanya di depan buah hatinya. Dan sedihnya Ishino selalu mengeluhkan atau membicarakan tentang Ichigo yang jarang berkunjung ke mansion Ishida. Uryuu mendapati Ichigo menyeringai dengan angkuh kepadanya. Uryuu hanya berdecak lidah, ia tahu buah hatinya sudah mengkelaim Ichigo sebagai orang yang 'spesial' dihati. Diam-diam Uryuu tersenyum melihat itu. Senang setidaknya hati keras Ichigo sedikit mencair, walau hanya sedikit. Ia ingin Ichigo hangat seperti dulu. Sebelum kebahagiaanya terenggut. Menyisakan raja yang dilatih hanya untuk mengenal, menguasai atau dikuasai. 'Dan semoga kau cepat menemukan kebahagiaanmu Ichigo' doa Uryuu dalam hati. Terdengar celetukan Ishino yang membuat alis Ichigo tambah berkerut.

"Paman, aku ingin mempunyai adik!" Serentak pusat perhatian mengarah kepada bocah cilik di pangkuan Ichigo.

"Ishino bisa meminta kepada ayah dan ibu lho." Jawab Ichigo menggoda dan menahan tawa untuk pasangan yang tersipu di hadapanya, Isane hanya menundukan kepala salah tingkah dan malu. Sedangkan Uryuu cepat-cepat menguasai eksperesi di wajah dan berdehem pelan. Uryuu akan menjawab, tapi urung begitu mendengar ucapan Ishino lagi.

"Tapi, aku inginya dari paman. Bukan dari ayah dan ibu," Orang di ruangan dibuat terkejut atas ucapan bocah bersurai hitam ini. Ia menengadahkan kepala dan menatap Ichigo dengan mata polos dan alis berkerut. Uryuu menahan tawa, ia tahu apa maksud si kecil. Ichigo mendeatleagere ke arah Uryuu, ingin dia melempar buah yang berada di sampin ini ke arah temanya itu. Ichigo tahu arah dan maksud bocah dipangkuanya. Tapi ia tetap berpura-pura bertanya, tidak mengerti.

"Maksud Ishi apa?"

"Aku ingin paman seperti ayah dan ibu, agar paman tidak kesepian. Karena kata ibu seorang lelaki akan lengkap dan bahagia jika sudah memiliki 'ikatan' seperti ayah dan ibu. Dan kata ibu aku ini sebagai pelengkap kebahagian yang ayah dan ibu rasakan. Jadi aku ingin paman juga merasakanya."  
>ichigo terdiam, tertegun saat kalimat itu terucap begitu syahdu dari malaikat kecil yang begitu polos di pangkuanya. Ishino masih menatap dengan mata polos selesai mengucapkan kata-kata yang menggetarkan hati sang raja. Ichigo tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala bersurau hitam milik Ishino. Kalimat itu begitu sederhana, namun sangat menyentuh direlung hati Ichigo. Tidak disangka si kecil ini memikirkan dirinya. Ia harus berterimakasih kepada seorang ibu yang mendidik sang anak dengan rasa kelembutan seperti ini, sehingga ia merasakan kelembutan yang hangat seperti ini juga. Ichigo mengarahkan tatapanya kepada Isane.<p>

"Terima kasih nyonya Ishida." Ichigo brucap begitu tulus dan lembut. Isane terpekur, tidak menyangka Ichigo akan berucap seperti itu. Isane lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat untuk menanggapi. Ia bangga kapada putra satu-satunya. Karena ia bisa melihat wajah tulus seorang Ichigo. Uryuu tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan Ishino. 'Dia memang seorang Ishida, ia putraku' gumam Uryuu di dalam hati. Di raih tangan Isane yang terdiam di samping kasur yang ia tiduri ini, digenggam erat, mengucapkan rasa sayang dan terima kasih atas semua ini. Uryuu begitu senang, setidaknya ada yang bisa mengetuk hati sekeras batu yang dimiliki Ichigo Kurosaki. Semenjak senyum tulus itu terenggut dari sahabat kecilnya. Ichigo melingkarkan tangan diperut si kecil, memeluk Ishino sayang.

"Suatu saat, Ishino akan mendapatkannya dari paman." Jawab Ichigo pelan, Ishino tertawa senang mendengar jawaban itu. Berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya, Uryuu dan Isane begitu terkejut. Pasalnya saat mereka menyinggung masalah ini, Ichigo hanya terdiam, menjawab singakat dengan suara dingin dan datar.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya di dunia ini." Mereka mengerti Ichigo tidak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Meskipun ada, apa ia bisa menerima dan mencintai Ichigo dengan tulus, tanpa mengingat ia bergelar seorang 'Raja'. Selama ini Ichigo hanya berambius untuk mensejah terakan ke rajaanya, sampai ia lupa tentang kebahagiaan dirin sendiri. Dan si kecil mereka yang bisa menggetarkan hati sang raja, sekarang mereka berdua mengerti, Ichigo hanya ingin ada yang meminta kepadanya tanpa ada rasa takut. Yang melihat ia hanya sebagai seorang Ichigo. Yang bisa melakukan memang anak-anak kecil saja, karena mereka meminta hanya atas dasar hati dan yang ada dipikiran mereka, tanpa ada dusta dan rekayasa. Dan malaikat kecil ini bisa ia dapatkan, hanya jika ia memiliki pendamping hidup. Di hati kecil sang raja, ia ingin merasakan kehangat yang terpancar dari keluarga kecil di hadapanya. 

Angin berhembus merambat di celah-celah retakan sang benteng, tanpa disadari akan menentukan langkah ke arah takdir kehidupan. Malaikat tidak bersayap menghembuskan angin, pemberian dari sang Tuhan. 

haiiiii chater 2 updet, maaf jika masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisa, terimakasi atas yang sudah mereview ea ^_^.  
>Review?<p> 


End file.
